GuitarMaster
Lyle "Guitarmasterx7" Burress is a known machinimator, musician and co-creator of S''anity Not Included.'' He is known for his dark, dry humor and cynical attitude. Lyle has been called a Creature in the past, but is just a friend of theirs. Bio Lyle started his career by making several machinima's that led to him working for Machinima, his works include the Brawlgasm series, and a three-way Super Smash Brothers Brawl machinima special with two other prominent Brawl machinimators (Dexterboy124 and Shippiddge). In between production periods for videos, he used to upload sarcastic videos similar to the animated segments he would later write for Sanity Not Included's season 1. Afterwards, he began voice-acting on Dexterboy124's popular Gears of War machinima series, Gears No More and White Phoenix (an unfinished prologue to Gears No More). He then released Sanity Not Included with Dexterboy124, which was a smash hit which made him and Dexter a top favorite in Machinima's company. As well as Sanity Not Included, he co-hosts Story Mode also with Dexter. Lyle currently lives in L.A and works for Machinima. He announced on December 30th, 2012 that he is leaving Sanity not Included after 3 seasons. Dexter said that he will have a new person working on it with him, it was later revealed to be Immortal HD. ' ' Main Games Although Lyle doesn't add commentaries to his channel (except for a Halo commentary, two League of Legends dual-commentaries with his friend Phil Caledro, and a dual-comm of Soul Calibur V with Sp00n) as he highly dislikes gaming commentary, we can assume by other videos and Creature Talks that he plays: *Halo *Left 4 Dead *Gears of War (Mainly for Machinima, rarely plays for fun.) *Uncharted *Super Smash Brothers Brawl *Metal Gear Solid *Team Fortress 2 *Soul Calibur V Trivia *He also appears on Creature Talk from time to time, and does his own segment called Lyle's hard hitting questions, his most infamous question the "gorilla question". *Lyle is of Puerto Rican ancestry, like Sly and James *Out of the "Beans" trio of himself, Shippiddge, and Dexterboy124, he was the last to join Machinima. *Lyle attempted to make an Uncharted 2 machinima on his channel, but failed to do so because of issues with the in-game theatre mode. This was later made-up for in the Sanity Not Included series. *Lyle, as well as Dex (the other person who makes Sanity Not Included) hate when people ask when episode 14 will be out, it has been 6 months (as of writing this) since the last Sanity went out. Lyle made a troll video which can be viewed here *Lyle co-hosts the online podcast "Swaggalaggin'" with his friend Phil Calderon "TheAccidentalHipster" *More recently, he voiced Jonathan Twinkletoes in a video he made- Dance Dance Retribution *In an episode of Ze and Chilled's Excellent Minecraft Adventure, he made sexual comments about Junk's daughters, angering Junk. in Junkyard's video, the begining warns "Parental Discretion advised" and Lyle's comments are bleeped out, although they are uncensored in Ze and Chilled's Videos . *After the conclusion of Sanity Not Included Season 3, Lyle stated that he will no longer be a part of Sanity. He was replaced by Immortal HD. *He is currently dating Celeste (Gamergir1) who he apparently met through Gassy Mexican. Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Unofficial Creature